disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirates of the Caribbean (Disneyland Park)
Pirates of the Caribbean is a log flume mixed in with a dark ride at Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California and at Tokyo Disneyland in Japan that takes you back in time to the 17th century and experience the pillaging of pirates in the Caribbean. At Disneyland, it opened on March 18, 1967, while at Tokyo Disneyland, it opened together with the park on April 15, 1983. Description This is an indoor log flume based on Florida's version except the first scene in Florida was a talking waterfall Queue When waiting for the ride, once you are inside the ride's building, you will see wall paintings of various pirates you'll see on the ride. Just before the loading area, you will also see a talking parrot seated next to a treasure map and behind a Jolly Roger flag. Blue Bayou When getting onto the ride, you start at Laffite's Landing dock in the calm, lazy Blue Bayou. After loading, you proceed through the quiet bayou passing by the Blue Bayou Restaurant, fireflies, the sound of croaking frogs, and a man smoking a pipe on the porch of his cabin. Then, you head into a cave, make a sharp right turn and find a talking jolly roger (voiced by Xavier Atencio embedded into the wall. He warns you about the plundering pirates below, starting with "Avast there maties..". Right after you approach him, you drop about fifteen or twenty feet down into the Grotto. Grotto After coming off the first drop, you proceed a few feet and then go on another drop, which is much smaller. Then, you pass a hermit crab pinching his claws. Throughout the grotto, you see many moving skeletons, such as driving a broken helm of a wooden ship, one drinking wine that you see him swallow, one skeleton pirate captain buried in treasure, one looking at a mirror in his bed, and another stabbing himself with his sword. As you exit the grotto, you hear the hymns in the background over again, "Dead men tell no tales" (voiced by Paul Frees) and encounter and go through the reappearing mist image of a Davy Jones hologram (voiced by Bill Nighy- added in 2006). Main Show/End Now comes the climax of the ride. Once you exit the grotto scene, you see a pirate ship blasting cannons at a Caribbean fort. The cannon firings are formed by mist images and light effects in the water. You notice that the pirate captain is Captain Barbosa (voiced by Geoffrey Rush- also added in 2006) saying crazy lines firing the cannons as he holds his sword. Then, once you proceed, to your right, you'll see the town magistrate, Carlos getting dunked in a well by two pirates and other villagers are lined up behind him awaiting to be dunked. One of the pirates is a captain who is questioning him about the town's treasure. Carlos's wife is opening her windows in their house behind the well saying, "Be brave Carlos, don't listen to him". If you look left of the well, you'll see Captain Jack Sparrow hiding behind a lining of clothes from the Costuera shop (also added in 2006 along with two other Captain Jack scenes). To your left is the famous "bride auction scene". You'll see pirates auctioning off beautiful young women-villagers- four or five who are lined up as well as another one with a white dress and black hair who is next to the bride auctioneer pirate. They include a middle-aged woman with a purple dress and a veil, a weeping teenage girl with a turquoise dress and brown hair, a short chubby lady with black hair and a pink dress, and on the wooden stage, a tall skinny lady who has red hair and a blue dress. To the right of the red haired lady is the bride auctioneer pirate (voiced by Paul Frees) who offer each of the brides for a certain amount of gold. Then, another pirate who is on the bridge (which you will go under) calls for the red haired lady which the auctioneer accepts. Then, the pirates start chanting, as two other pirates shoots their rifles signaling them to stop, which his heard throughout the town. As you go under the bridge ahead, the donkey right after the bridge neighs in response to the gunshot. Right after you pass the neighing donkey, you will see women on top of a building, chasing drunk pirates with various weapons. To the bottom of that, a fat drunken pirate (the "pooped pirate") is looking at a map to help guide him to the treasure. A nearby dog notices that Jack Sparrow is popping out from a barrel behind him, looking at his plans to help seek the treasure. As you exit that scene going under another bridge, to your right, you'll find a pirate trying to get cats attention by saying "Here kitty, kitty, have a little old time rum with Old Bill". Once you are under that bridge, to your left, you will see three pirates singing the famous song written by Xavier Atencio, "A Pirate's Life for Me" in front of another neighing donkey (in a stable); and dog singing along with them one sings while playing the mandollin, another plays the accordion, and another just sings. As you go further into this scene, you will see more drunk pirates singing the same song in front of a building that they are burning down. To your right, you will see a drunk pirate snuggling with muddy pigs and above a pirate holding on to a jug of rum swings his muddy foot above the guests. Then, just inches away is the entrance to a prison where there are two cells. There are pirates jailed in these cells. In the cell that is most noticeable, you will see three pirates in jail. One is holding a bone another is begging the dog in front of them to give the key that unlocks the cell and another whistling to catch the dog's attention. The dog refuses and stays put while wagging his tail. Then, you will go ahead and out of the prison and go through the remains of burned down buildings that creak. Right after that, you will see that four reckless pirates around you attempt to shoot the guests on the ride vehicle but fail. They are singing "A Pirates Life for Me" way out of tune. Straight ahead you will see a lift hill. Once you get on the hill, to your left is one final scene with Jack Sparrow, finally having found the treasure. He is sitting on a rocking chair wearing various jewelry he found (including a crown). He is singing along with the shooting pirates and says lines talking about how happy he is to have found his treasure (voiced by Johnny Depp). The lift then safely returns you to the Blue Bayou, as you approach a talking parrot as you exit the ride. Gallery Trivia *This was the final attraction that Walt Disney himself worked on before his death. *Disneyland's version of the ride is the only one that is not located in Adventureland. *Xavier Atencio was actually a set designer for rides but wrote "A Pirates' Life For Me" only because Walt Disney thought he would be good at it. *The treasure keeper pirate and the "pooped pirate" are still voiced by their original actors but their voiced were dubbed by voice actor Corey Burton in 2006, adding content about Captain Jack Sparrow to their lines. *Captain Jack, Barbossa, and Davy Jones were all voiced by the actors who played those characters in the movies. *Before Captain Barbossa was added to the ride, Blackbeard used to be the captain telling his crew to fire the cannons at the fort aboard the Wicked Wench *Thurl Ravenscroft voiced the drunk singing pirate on top of the wobbly barrels in the finale who eventually got moved to the chase scene. *This is the first indoor log flume to have a drop similar to the one in it's outdoor clone Splash Mountain instead of logs they use regular boats with a track underwater *The bride auction scene was changed into an auction were the townspeople were giving away households items in 2018. External links *Pirates of the Caribbean page on the Disneyland website *Pirates of the Caribbean page on the Tokyo Disneyland website Category:Attractions in Disneyland Park Category:Dark Rides Category:Disneyland Park Category:Flume attractions Category:Pirates of the Caribbean